Even More Silliness
Even More Silliness is the sixth sing along video that is was released in April 5, 2005 by Sony Wonder and Word Entertainment on VHS. In October 7, 2007, It was released on DVD. Case Artwork Songs # Veggie Tales Theme Song # The Battle Prelude (from Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) # What's Up With Lyle (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) # I'm So Blue (from The Ballad of Little Joe) # Mayor's Dream (from The Ballad of Little Joe) # What Do You Think You're Doing (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) # 113 Years Ago (from An Easter Carol) # You Didn't Listen Ebenezer (from An Easter Carol) # Boids (from An Easter Carol) # Wrestlers of Japan (from Sumo of the Opera) # A Joking Sumo (from Sumo of the Opera) # A Sumo Can't Go Wrong (from Sumo of the Opera) # Hi-Ya (from Sumo of the Opera) # What Can a Baby Do? (from Duke and the Great Pie War) # Pizza Angel (for the upcoming Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) Bouns Songs * Tell Me Why * Lost Puppies * Larry's High Silk Hat * We're Vikings * Happy Ki-Yi Birthday * Dream of a Dozen Cactus * Oh Little Joe * Belly Button * Dear Monks * Not So Fast * Look Olaf * Another Easter Day * The Factory (score) * Hope's Song * Another Easter Day (reprise) * Schoolhouse Polka * He's Accepted the Challenge * Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack and Benny) * The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * Sport Utility Vehicle (from A Snoodle's Tale) * The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) * Larry's High Silk Hat (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) Release Date April 5th, 2005 VHS Opening * FBI Warning 2005-2011 * Big Idea logo 2002 * Minnesota Cuke trailer (Coming Soon) * Lord of the Beans teaser * Stay tuned for More after our Feature Presentation logo bumper * Why we do What we do promo * Big Idea logo Still 2001 VHS Closing * DKP Studios logo * Big Idea logo * Duke and the Great Pie War trailer * Sumo of the Opera trailer * Veggie Tales CD's trailer * How to Draw Me trailer * Veggie Tales videos promo 2004-2007 Front Cover * Larry and Pizza Angel Peas Back Cover * Olaf, Harold, and Jerry * Miriam and Baby Moses * Larry in Pizza Angel Charator Spine Profile * Larry from Pizza Angel Bonus Features * Audio Commentary * How to Draw the Pizza Angels * DVD Rom Fun * Veggie Triva * Music Lessons * 2.0 Stero * 5.1 Surround Sound * Previews DVD Previews Original Release * Duke and the Great Pie War * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Lord of the Beans * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Ballad of Little Joe * A Snoodle's Tale * Sumo of the Opera * Bob and Larry's How to Draw * VeggieTales Sing Alongs * Veggie Classics 2007 Reprint * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * Moe and the Big Exit * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * Catalog trailer Trivia The font and colors used on the sing-along lyrics are the same as in The End of Silliness? and More Silly Songs from the Crisper. Category:Episodes Category:Sing-Along Episodes